Laughter
by Anonymoususer3426
Summary: The game Make Raph laugh is invented, and there's only one way to do that. Tickle fic. Anthro.


"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Crime took a break."

"Good. Thanks for letting me come over, I guess."

The turtles and Applejack were lazily sprawled on the floor of the lair.

"We should play a game." Mikey muttered.

"I'm not playing that one weird fantasy game, Mutants and whatever," the girl sighed.

"Mazes and Mutants. It ain't that bad. Aside the fact I became a turkey!" Raph crossed his arms.

"That was funny." Leo chuckled while Donnie smirked.

"Shut up."

"I got an idea. A game. It's called Make Raphie Laugh." Applejack spoke up.

"Good luck with that." Leo started reading his comic.

"Alright, I'll try. How do you fix a broken pizza? With tomato paste!" Mikey grinned as a rimshot echoed. Raph smacked him in annoyance.

"Pain is funnier."

Donnie rolled his eyes and made dumb faces. The red clad turtle huffed in annoyance.

"Ow!" Leo purposefully tripped and fell over the comic book.

"You guys are idiots!" Raph yelled.

"Ah ah ah, it's my turn." Applejack giggled.

"Try me, country girl."

That name was stupid. She pushed him down and restrained him.

"Say sorry."

"No! Country girl, country girl! Yeehaw!" Raph mocked.

"Ooh, I'm gonna make you eat those words." Applejack jabbed him in the stomach.

"Ah! Hey!" He tried to twist away.

"What? Scared of a girl?" She poked him again.

"N-noho!"

"Wait a minute..." AJ looked thoughtful. "Hey fellers, I need you to hold him down."

Leo and Donnie shrugged and obeyed.

"Get off of me!" Raph tried to move.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna laugh, city boy!"

Mikey put on 3D glasses and sat down.

"Hey Raphie, you aren't, perhaps..." She whispered in his ear. "...ticklish?"

"No way! That's stupid!" He squirmed slightly.

"Oh really? What if I did this?" He bit his lip as Applejack slid her finger down his stomach.

"Mmph..."

She grinned and pulled his shirt up slightly.

"This is what you get for being a grump."

And she started tickling the soft skin.

"Eep! He..he..heh.." Raph chuckled.

Leo tried to disguise his giggles by coughing. Donnie and Mikey had smiles of disbelief.

"Come on, Raphie boy. I'm gonna hear that laugh. Tickle tickle!"

"Erk! Hehehe! Hehe!" He giggled quietly.

"Oh no you don't!" Applejack tickled harder.

"Hahahahaha! Hey! Stahap it!" Raph tried to break free.

"Eh, you're not very sensitive here, I heard boys have one less rib than girls. Let's see. One, two.."

"Nohoho! Dohohohon't!"

"Ah, you're moving made me lose track. Oh well. Say, you consider yourself a hero, right? So do you have...a SIDEKICK?" She dug her fingers into Raph's sides.

"Ahahahahapplejahahack! Stahahap! You can't mahahake me laugh!"

Mikey, with a burst of inspiration, yanked off his older brother's socks. Applejack took notice and stopped.

"Don't you freaking dare!" Raph seethed.

His rage went unheard. The farm girl lay down and scratched his sole with her fingernail. Victory.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA APPLEJAHAHACK! NOHOHOHO!"

"Say you're ticklish."

"NEVAHAHAR!"

"Fine." Applejack moved to his toes.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAHAY OKAHAY! I'M HAHAHAHA TICKLISH!" Raph tried to scrunch his toes.

"Good. Now say you love being tickled."

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Okay. Let's see if THIS tickles!" She slipped her hands under his arms.

"EEP! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAHAHAHAHA LOHOVE BEING HAHAHA TICKLED! ILOVEBEINGTICKLED HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

Mikey crawled past his amused brothers and went to Raph's toes. This sent him into silent laughter.

"This is fun!" He exclaimed.

"Mind if I join?" Donnie brushed the elder brother's stomach.

Leo shrugged silently and continued to hold him down.

Feeling a burst of strength, Raph pushed Applejack over.

"Eep!"

He panted while glaring at her.

"Not...cool...dudette..."

He got up and pointed at Mikey.

"And YOU...how dare you show her one of my worst spots?"

"Eh...heh heh..." He backed up. "Don't hurt me."

"Oh I won't. I'll get ya though!" He grabbed his little brother's sides.

"Raph!" He nervously smiled. "Gonna tickle me?"

"Oh yeah I am. I know you're ticklish here," he traced his stomach, making him giggle. "but I'm not sure about here," he poked his belly button.

"Eep! Fire away..." Mikey didn't have a problem with being tickled, he liked it.

Raph didn't make any attempts to be gentle.

"RAHAHAHAHAPH! I LIHHIHIKE BEING TICKLED! GET AHAHAHAPPLEJACK!"

He thought for a moment. No, she'd be last. Donnie screamed as he was ambushed. The scientist didn't like this at all. Leo didn't really care what he did, but he still laughed.

"And now..." Raph looked at the girl.

"Oh boy..." Applejack slowly backed up.

"Get over here!" He pushed her down. "You're dead! That wasn't funny!"

"Then...why were you laughing?" She asked softly.

He growled with a mixture of anger and playfulness.

"Rawr." Raph pushed her shirt up.

"Uh oh."

"Heh heh heh..." He lightly scratched the skin.

"Haa..." Applejack muttered.

"Gotcha!" He tickled her stomach.

"HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed cutely. Well, at least Raph thought it was cute.

"Is the wittle country girl ticklish? Is she?" He teased.

"Y-YES RAHAHAHAHAPHIE!"

Mikey looked at his brothers with a strange look on his face. Since when was the hothead so childish and playful?

Nevertheless, he was pretending to eat her.

"NOHOHOHOHO FAIR! I DIDN'T DO THAHAHAT TO YOHOHOHOU!"

"So? Bet you didn't do this, either." Raph blew a raspberry on her belly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO!"

'Shes so freaking adorable.' He stopped and Applejack breathed deeply. 'Hmmm...' Raph leaned closer. Emerald green eyes like his. Freckles dotted her face. Cute little nose. Lips...

He kissed her aggressively while she looked surprised.

"Duuuuuuude, Raph's gettin' his flirt ooonnn," Mikey droned.

Applejack slowly pulled away with a strange face.

"Am I dreaming...?" She fell over with shock.

Raph looked slightly concered.

"Eh...you okay?"

"Did...did that just happen?" She asked.

"No, it's happening right now." He knelt down and kissed her again.

Applejack sighed softly and put a hand on his chest. They finally broke apart.

"...it wasn't that bad..." Raph whispered.

"Ah, so you DO love being tickled!" She squeezed his side.

"Eep! N-no...okay, maybe a little..." He blushed.

Applejack giggled as she twirled a blonde lock of hair.

"Can I at least do something you did to me?" She asked shyly.

"S-sure." He knew what was coming, and screeched at the raspberry she gave him. They looked at each other.

"All that...from tickling."


End file.
